The Fearsome Five
by ShortyBoss
Summary: Season Six, Episode 6. Dr Light and Psimon are forming a new ream of villains to take down Titans West, the founding team of Teen Titans. And it appears one of the Titans has turned traitor...Rated T for violence.


_I'm baaaack_!

After two weeks in Bali of doing absolutely nothing important, I have returned home and polished off this episode and published it. It was mostly written before I left, but I didn't finish it before I went to Bali, so I had to finish it when I got back. Anywho, the current episode, The Fearsome Five, is another one based on a Teen Titans Go issue, specifically, TTG 43. Anyway, on with the show!

Disclaimer: Even thoughmy birthday's coming up, I don't get the rights to TT. Sorry folks.

* * *

><p>Dr Light looked over the assembled villains. He'd called together as many of the villains in Jump City together as he could, saying he had a proposition for them, but now he was wondering whether or not this was a good idea.<p>

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Psimon. Dr Light glanced over at his ally. Psimon had pale grey skin, which starkly contrasted with the dark purple-black robe he wore. The top of his skull had been cut off, and his exposed brain was protected by bullet-proof glass. His brain seemed to glow a deep purple, a result of his psychokinetic powers.

"It's too late to change our minds," replied the Doctor. "Besides, we only need three of them."

Psimon nodded. "I hope we make the right choice."

"So do I," said Dr Light. He recognized the villains from his time with the Brotherhood of Evil; See-More, Billy Numerous, Mammoth, Steamroller, Cinderblock, Control Freak, Gizmo, Angel, Kyd Wykkyd, Private H.I.V.E., and Adonis were all former members of the Brotherhood. There were also some faces he didn't recognize; maybe they'd be suitable for the task he had in mind.

"Your attention, please," he called, but his voice was lost in the chatter of the assembled villains. The Doctor sighed, and fired of a blast of light into the roof. The resulting explosion silenced all those gathered.

"Now that I have your attention, I'd like to bring this meeting to order." He started pacing as he began to reveal his plan.

"Have you ever heard of the phrase, '_too many cooks can spoil the broth_'?" A few heads in the room nodded. "In a way, it applies to us; too many bad guys can spoil a good plan."

Dr Light paused, and then began to pace again. "We all agree that the Brotherhood was onto something, with their plan to unite and destroy those accursed heroes, the Teen Titans. However, there was one major flaw in their plan: There were too many villains in one place."

Psimon nodded. "We had the Titans outnumbered almost two to one, yet with all of us in the one place, we lost against the combined might of the Teen Titans."

"The large force the Brotherhood assembled was ineffective," said Dr Light. "Smaller teams are far more effective, as our enemies proved; also, the Brotherhood had their sights set too high. They tried to eliminate every Titan at once; look at how well that went." None of the villains present needed to be reminded; everyone present had run afoul of the local team of Teen Titans, now called Titans West, and stories of the Titans East taking on Cheshire had reached Jump City, as well as mention of the successes of the two new teams, Titans North in Wing City, and Titans South in Obsidian City. (1)

"Dr Light and I have determined the optimum number of members for a team of villains is five," said Psimon. "Ironically, the same number of heroes in each team of Titans. These five must be the strongest, the fastest, the _best_."

"We also have a very specific goal in mind: take out the Titans West, the team stationed here, in Jump City," said Dr Light. "They are the head of the Titans; without them, the body will die." He paused. "If there are any of you who are not willing to join us, now is the time to leave."

The villains looked at each other, shaking their heads. None of them made any move for the exit.

"Good," said Dr Light. "We will be choosing three of you to join our team. You will go through a series of tests, through which Psimon and I will determine the best choices for team members. Those that make the grade will become members of our new team, the Fearsome Five. Any questions?"

"Do you accept any late entries?" asked a female voice from the door. Heads turned to the source of the voice: a young woman with grey skin, pink cat-like eyes and pink hair, styled like devil horns, held up by two black bands. She had last been seen with someone who called himself "the fastest boy alive." Her name was—

"_Jinx?_" asked See-More incredulously.

* * *

><p><em>When there's trouble, you know who to call. TEEN TITANS!<em>

_From their tower they can see it all. TEEN TITANS!_

_When there's evil on the attack,_

_You can rest knowing they've got your back,_

'_Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol,_

_Teen Titans, GO!_

_With their superpowers they unite. TEEN TITANS!_

_Never met a villain that they liked. TEEN TITANS!_

_They've got the bad guys on the run,_

_They never stop till the job gets done,_

'_Cause when the world is losing all control,_

_Teen Titans, GO!_

_One, two, three, four, GO! Teen Titans!_

* * *

><p><strong>The Fearsome Five<strong>

"What are you doing here, you scum-sucking _traitor_?" yelled Gizmo. "You think you can just waltz in here, after you _betrayed_ us? How could you stab us in the back for that dung-sniffing superhero Kid Fla—"

"Gizmo," interrupted See-More, "shut up."

Gizmo was stunned into silence.

"Thank you, See-More," said Dr Light. "As annoying as he is, Gizmo raises a fair question: namely, why did you come back?"

Jinx glared at the Doctor as she spoke. "Do you seriously believe the Mistress of Misfortune could _ever_ be a hero?" she asked.

Dr Light shook his head. "It does sound like a contradiction in terms."

Jinx nodded. "I did try to be a hero, but..." she trailed off and looked at her feet. "I guess that I can't turn my back on my past that easily. Once a villain, always a villain."

Dr Light studied her face for a few seconds, trying to determine if she was lying. "While you seem to be telling the truth, I'm afraid we'll need more than that to prove your intentions."

"I thought you'd say that," said Jinx. "Which is why I have a plan to prove my allegiance."

"Go on," said Psimon.

"Send me and the H.I.V.E. Five up against the Titans," said Jinx, "and watch their reactions. The way they respond to me being with them will tell you everything you need to know." She smiled evilly. "I'll even take on Robin myself."

Her bold statement sparked a wave of chattering and murmuring amongst the gathered villains.

"Very well," said Dr Light. "Choose four others to go with you and battle the Teen Titans. Psimon and I will watch you from a distance. We'll see if you are telling the truth."

* * *

><p>"What are they doing now?" asked Jinx. Dr Light lowered the binoculars from his face.<p>

"They are sitting at one of the balcony tables," he said. "They have just received their order."

Dr Light, Psimon, Jinx, Gizmo, Mammoth, Kyd Wykkyd and See-More were standing on the roof of an office building overlooking the Teen Titans unofficial hang-out; the Jump City pizza parlour. The five Titans were sitting at a table on the balcony, which was appropriately shaped like a giant slice of pizza.

Jinx nodded. "Alright, here's the plan," she said. "Kyd Wykkyd, you'll handle Beast Boy. Mammoth, take on Starfire. Gizmo, you fight Cyborg. See-More, deal with Raven. I'll fight Robin."

Gizmo said, "Why should we listen to you, you snot-chewing—"

"Because I'm in charge of this raid," she said. "If you don't want to take my orders, stay here. Understood?"

Gizmo growled in frustration. "Yeah, I getcha," he said. "Stupid crud-munching little –oww!"

He was cut off as Jinx absent-mindedly slapped the back of his head.

"Everyone clear on the plan?" she asked. The others nodded. "Then let's get 'em!"

* * *

><p>"You sure coming here was a good idea?" asked Cyborg around a mouthful of pizza. "I mean, there have been all sorts of rumours going around that the bad guys have hatched a new plan to take us out. Besides, you and Star..." (2)<p>

"Don't worry about us," said Robin. He had a slice of pizza in one hand, and he was holding Starfire's hand in his other hand. "We'll be fine. Besides, I've got a plan. Trust me."

He raised the slice of pizza to his mouth, and was about to take a bite when a massive explosion tore through the building. He dropped the pizza and instinctively covered his face with his arm.

"Is this part of your plan?" asked Raven sarcastically.

_Unfortunately, yeah_, thought Robin as he choked on the dust. As the smoke and dust settled, he caught sight of five familiar figures; See-More, Gizmo, Mammoth, Kyd Wykkyd and—

Starfire gasped in shock.

"What?" said Beast Boy.

"No," whispered Cyborg.

Raven's eyes widened and her jaw dropped, then her features hardened into an expression of hate and fury. "_Traitor_," she said, spitting the word like a curse.

Robin snapped into action. "Raven! Protect the civilians!" he yelled. "Beast Boy, Cy, Star, take them down." He reached into his belt and whipped out a collapsible bo staff, whirling it around. "I'll handle the traitor." His teammates nodded. "Titans, GO!"

He leapt into the air, and brought the bo staff down hard, aiming for Jinx's head. She dodged to his right, and fired off a quick punch. The blow caught him in the chest, and he shrugged it off. He swung the staff again, but she jumped back. The staff missed her by centimetres. Her eyes flashed pink and she launched a hex from her hands. The hex hit the ground below his feet, and he fell through to the ground floor, rolling as he landed. He spun around and saw Jinx jump through the hole after him. He swung the staff in an overhead chop, and she managed to catch it with both hands. Her eyes flashed pink again, and the bo staff snapped in two. Robin overbalanced as the staff broke, and Jinx grabbed his shoulder and pushed him down to the floor.

"Oof!" The wind was knocked out of him on impact. Jinx knelt down beside him.

"We don't have much time to talk; the others will get suspicious," she said quickly.

Robin nodded. "What'd you find out?"

"Dr Light and Psimon are behind all this," she said. "They're going to form a team of five to take you guys out, your team specifically; and they're choosing from the local bad guys. There're also a couple new faces; I'll find out what I can about them."

"When do you think you'll be able to get away from them and talk with me?"

"Not for a while, sorry," said Jinx. "By the way, no hard feelings about today, right?"

Robin smiled. "It's all just part of the plan; I won't hold it against you."

Robin got to his feet, and threw a flurry of punches at her. She blocked them, then kicked him in the side and ran for the door, vaporising it with a hex. Robin pulled out a second staff and gave chase. When he made it out onto the street, he glanced around the battlefield. See-More was firing his eye-laser at Raven, and she was countering with a constant stream of dark energy. A piece of rubble nearby flashed black, and then flew at See-More, striking him in the side. He fell to the ground, and the laser beam died. Starfire was hovering a few feet away, and launched a punch at Mammoth. Mammoth caught her fist with both hands, and tossed her into a nearby building. She slammed into the wall, and Mammoth picked up a huge chunk of rubble and threw it after her. There was a green-tinted explosion, and the debris shattered into hundreds of tiny pieces. Starfire flew through the dust cloud and kicked Mammoth full in the face, sending him skidding backwards.

"I do not go down that easily," she said with an uncharacteristic smirk.

Gizmo had extended four giant spider-like legs from his backpack, and tried to hit Cyborg with one. Cyborg grabbed the leg and started to swing Gizmo around like an athlete swung a hammer in hammer-throw. Gizmo screamed the whole time he spun round, and his screams became more frantic as Cyborg let go and he sailed down the street. Beast Boy had morphed into an elephant, and was charging at Kyd Wykkyd. Dark energy swirled around him, and Kyd Wykkyd vanished. Beast Boy changed form, this time becoming a wolf, and spun around quickly. He leapt onto Kyd Wykkyd as he reappeared, and knocked him down. Kyd Wykkyd teleported away again, and joined the other villains down the street. Jinx fired off another hex, and ran off to join the others.

"Fall back!" she yelled. She turned to look back at Robin as the other Titans joined him.

"We'll settle this later," she said.

Robin recognized the phrase; she was really saying she'd get the information to him as soon as possible.

Robin smiled. "Count on it."

She nodded, and then turned and ran.

* * *

><p>"Why did Jinx choose to betray us?" asked Starfire. The Titans were gathered in the main room of the Tower, going over what had happened at the pizza parlour.<p>

"She didn't betray us," said Robin. "She's spying on the villains for us."

The other Titans were stunned into silence for a few seconds.

"So why didn't you tell us?" asked Raven, angry at being kept out of the loop. (3)

"It wasn't my idea to keep quiet; it was Jinx's," he said. "She was worried you would look you were acting if you knew she wasn't really a traitor."

"But why—" said Cyborg.

"She was worried about being observed," Robin said. "I think that she was being watched, as well. I saw a glint of light on the roof of a building near the parlour while we were eating; most likely from a pair of binoculars or something like that."

"So what's the big deal anyway?" asked Beast Boy. "Why are all the bad guys getting together again?"

"Jinx said that Dr Light and Psimon were the ones in charge," Robin explained. "They're forming a team of five villains, choosing from local bad guys, to take us down."

"Us, as in our team, or us, as in all the Titans?" asked Cyborg.

"Us, as in our team, and _only_ our team," said Robin.

"Oh," said Beast Boy. "Well, that's nothing new."

"Sad but true, my little green friend," said someone from behind them. As they turned to look, a yellow blur appeared in front of them, resolving into none other than—

"Kid Flash!" said Robin. "How ya doin', buddy?"

"Ah, same as always," replied the Fastest Boy Alive.

"That bad, huh?" deadpanned Robin. (4)

"Nah, it's worse," said Kid Flash, equally deadpan. "Good to see you, too."

"Hey, I never asked," said Cyborg. "How long have you two known each other?"

Kid Flash put his arm around Robin's shoulder and grinned. "Me and the Boy Blunder here go _waaay_ back. We were...how old were we?"

"Well, I became Robin when I was about eleven..." said Robin.

"Yeah, and I was about the same age when I started being the Flash's sidekick..."

"And the JLA was formed when we were twelve, so..."

"Yeah, we were about twelve when we first met," finished Kid Flash. "Our mentors introduced us to each other when the Justice League was first formed."

"After that, we, uh, got into a few adventures, some trouble, saved each other's lives..." said Robin.

"You know, the usual stuff," said Kid Flash.

"Then we met Wonder Girl..."

Kid Flash grimaced. "Ooh, yeah, _that_ went well," he said sarcastically.

"Especially when he found out," said Robin.

The Fastest Boy Alive shuddered. "If I never see one of _those_ again, I'll die a happy man."

Raven sighed. "While this conversation is very interesting, I still have absolutely _no_ _idea_ what you two are going on about!"

"Good," said Robin.

Kid Flash nodded in agreement. "We can't reveal all our secrets in one go."

"Besides, we answered your original question," finished Robin.

"Therefore, you have no reason to be mad at us," added Kid Flash.

Raven rolled her eyes.

"So when are you gonna talk to Jinx next?" asked Kid Flash.

Robin sighed. "I don't know," he said. "Probably the next time the bad guys launch an attack and she can get to me without anyone seeing."

Kid Flash nodded. "Do you think I could sneak in and give her a communicator so she can contact you?"

"I doubt it," Robin said. "She may not have time to call us from wherever she is; besides, you're supposed to be our secret weapon. If the villains catch you, we're screwed."

"I know, I know," said Kid Flash. "We'll just have to wait then; and I _hate_ waiting."

* * *

><p>Private H.I.V.E. threw his shield at Jinx like a discus. She rolled under the shield, firing a hex as she came up. Private H.I.V.E. jumped to his left, and caught the shield when it boomeranged back. He slipped it back on his arm and tried to hit Jinx with it. She jumped back, and Private H.I.V.E. lashed out with his foot. The self-proclaimed Mistress of Misfortune fired a hex at the Private's supporting leg, and he fell onto his front.<p>

"Not bad, Jinx," said Dr Light. He was viewing the fight from a supposedly safe distance. "I think I'll be accepting you into our team."

"Thanks, Doc," she said. She hated having to show appreciation to the Doctor, but it was important to stay on his good side. Jinx glanced over to the other side of the room, where Mammoth and a young woman with a mane of red hair were fighting Adonis and Steamroller.

"Who's the girl with Mammoth?" she asked, nodding in their direction.

Dr Light crossed his arms. "She calls herself Shimmer. Apparently, she's his sister."

Jinx raised an eyebrow. "He never mentioned her back in the H.I.V.E. Academy," she said. "What's her power?"

"Matter transmutation," said the Doctor. "She can change the molecular structure of anything she touches at will, but it doesn't seem to work on anything alive." (5)

As he spoke, Adonis threw a punch at Shimmer. The young woman dodged, and grabbed the arm of Adonis's suit. The suit almost instantly turned to glass, and when Adonis moved, the glass shattered. Steamroller tried to crush Mammoth under the weight of his arms, but Mammoth jumped back, and then jumped onto his arms and punched Steamroller in the face, knocking him out.

"Mammoth and Shimmer work well together," said Dr Light. "I'm also considering choosing them."

"When will you make your decision?" asked Jinx.

"First thing tomorrow," said the Doctor. "Psimon and I will confer tonight, and we will announce our decision tomorrow. We will then be ready to take on the Teen Titans."

_So I have to tell Robin tonight_, thought Jinx. _But how?_

* * *

><p>Jinx glanced around warily. It was after midnight, but that didn't mean everyone was asleep.<p>

"The streets can be a very dangerous place at night," said a voice behind her.

"Especially when I'm on the prowl," she retorted. Jinx turned around slowly, and spotted the speaker sitting casually at the base of an empty dumpster.

"I'll just have to keep people away from you, then," said Kid Flash. "You okay?"

"Kind of," she said, and then sighed. "Not really."

Kid Flash patted the ground beside him, and she down next to him. She sighed again.

"I-it was hard enough betraying them the first time," she said. "Now, I have to do it again..."

Kid Flash gently slipped his hand through hers. "Don't worry about it; I won't let them hurt you."

"But what if this doesn't work?" she asked. "If we win, and the Titans don't accept me, I won't have anywhere to go..."

"It'll all work out in the end," said Kid Flash gently. "Trust me."

She swallowed, and nodded slightly.

"What'd you find out?" he asked.

"Dr Light and Psimon are deciding the team tomorrow," she said.

"Any ideas as to who'll be in it?" he asked.

"The Doctor and Psimon are definitely going to be in charge, and Dr Light did say he was considering having me on the team."

"That's good," said Kid Flash. Jinx looked at him. "You'll be in the best spot to sabotage them. Did he mention who else he was considering?"

"He also mentioned he was thinking about having Mammoth and Shimmer on the team."

"Shimmer?" asked Kid Flash. "Who's that?"

"She's Mammoth's sister," said Jinx.

"She's _what_?" hissed Kid Flash. "Please tell me you're joking."

She shook her head. "Sorry, but it's the truth."

"Hoo, boy, we're screwed," said Kid Flash mournfully. "Everyone knows that chicks fight dirty."

"Even me?" asked Jinx, placing her free hand over her heart.

"Especially you," said Kid Flash. "But don't worry; I like 'em dangerous."

"Watch it, Kid, or you'll end up as my hostage again," warned Jinx.

"Only one problem with that plan, Jinxie," said Kid Flash. "You'll have to catch me first." (6)

"Oh, I have the feeling I could catch you any time I want," said Jinx in a sultry voice.

Kid Flash was grateful of the dark; hopefully, it'd disguise his blush. "Uhm, no freakin' comment," he stuttered. "Anyway, I thought we were supposed to be talking about Mammoth's sister, not taking me hostage."

"Yeah, you're right," said Jinx.

"So. Shimmer, right? What's her power?" asked Kid Flash.

"Dr Light called it _'matter transmutation'_," said Jinx.

"Matter trans- what-ation?"

"_Transmutation_," clarified Jinx. "She can change the molecular structure of anything she touches at will, but it doesn't work on living beings for some reason."

"So, you're saying that she could put her hand on this dumpster," said Kid Flash, patting the dumpster behind him, "and she could turn it into glass, gold, rubber, whatever she felt like?"

Jinx nodded. "I saw her use it on Adonis's suit earlier today; she turned it into glass." She shuddered. "We could be in real trouble."

"Yeah," said Kid Flash. He stood up, and Jinx followed suit. "I'm going to go back to the Tower now, tell the others everything."

"Good luck," said Jinx.

Kid Flash smirked. "Hey. It's me."

"That's why I'm worried," said Jinx.

Kid Flash's expression turned serious. "Don't worry; I'll be fine," he replied. "Oh, before I forget," he pressed a small device into Jinx's hands, "Robin told me to give this to you. It's a tracker. Take it with you to Dr Light's hideout, and we'll swing by later and round up the baddies."

"Right," said Jinx. "Thanks."

"Be careful," said Kid Flash, and Jinx saw worry flash through his eyes for the briefest of seconds.

She nodded. "You too," replied Jinx.

Kid Flash raced past her, and as he did, she felt something brush her cheek. _Did he kiss me when he ran past?_ she thought. Jinx raised her hand to her cheek, which was when she realized he'd slipped a rose into her hand. This was the third rose he'd given her. The first was when he had foiled the H.I.V.E. Five's raid on the Jump City Museum. The second was after she'd saved his life from Madame Rouge. Even now, she wasn't sure whether it had been left in thanks, or as an offer to change sides...

* * *

><p>All the villains were gathered together for the announcement of the members of the Fearsome Five. The air was thick with anticipation and tension. Dr Light strode out and took his place behind a lectern that had been set up for this occasion.<p>

"Thank you all for coming here," he said.

"It's not like we had a choice, crud-sniffer," muttered Gizmo under his breath. Jinx hushed him.

"Over the last week, you have undergone a series of tests to ascertain whether or not you will be selected as a member of the Fearsome Five," continued the Doctor. "Now, Psimon and I have reached a consensus, and have chosen three of you to be part of the Fearsome Five."

"Jinx, Mammoth and Shimmer, (7)" said Psimon. "Step forward, please."

The villains broke into scattered applause as Jinx, Mammoth and Shimmer made their way to the front of the room.

"You have been selected to be part of the Fearsome Five," Psimon continued. "Our first mission will be to eliminate those accursed heroes, the Titans West. If you wish to back down, now is the time."

"I'm not backing down," said Mammoth.

"And neither am I," said Shimmer.

The others turned to look at Jinx, waiting for her answer. She didn't have much of a choice. If she backed out now, she'd look suspicious, and that could result in the Titans plan being foiled. Also, as much as she hated to admit it, Kid Flash was right; the best place to be to take the villains down was from the inside.

"I'm with you," she said.

"Excellent," said the Doctor. "Then the Fearsome Five is now officially formed, and we can begin our first task: wiping out the Titans West once and for all."

* * *

><p>Robin patrolled the streets of Jump City warily. As the leader of the Titans West, he'd be the most obvious target for this new team of villains; which was why he'd ordered the other Titans to be ready to come to his aid at any time, and be less than two blocks away from his position at all times. Kid Flash was staying in the Tower, ready to speed into action if necessary.<p>

He wasn't sure why, but the back of his neck felt like it was tingling. He stopped, and turned. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, but he just _knew_ he was in trouble. His instincts had been finely honed through years of fighting crime, and he trusted those instincts. He had a _bad_ feeling about this... (8)

His eyes widened as a beam of light flew straight at him. He started to dodge out of the way, but was too slow; the beam hit him in the chest, propelling him down the street. He got up into a kneeling position with a groan, and looked up at his opponent. As he saw Dr Light walking confidently towards him, he activated his communicator, the movement hidden by his cape.

"It's started," he whispered. "Meet me at my current coordinates, and be ready for trouble. Kid Flash, stay at the Tower; we don't need you yet."

"I'm ready to go," said Kid Flash.

"I am on my way," said Starfire.

"I'll be there in a few," said Beast Boy.

"I'm headed your way," said Cyborg.

"I hope you know what you're doing," drawled Raven.

"So do I," Robin muttered as he deactivated his communicator and palmed an explosive disc.

"Robin," called the Doctor. "You can't hope to beat me."

"I don't have to hope," replied Robin. "I _know_ I can." He hurled the disc with all his strength at Dr Light, but the explosive was destroyed by a purple blast of psychic energy.

"You might be able to deal with Dr Light on _his_ own," said Psimon, as he, Jinx, Mammoth and Shimmer stepped out of concealment. "But you can't hope to defeat the Fearsome Five on _your_ own."

"Then he will not fight you alone!" yelled Starfire as she flew through the air and landed gracefully next to the Teen Wonder.

"The Titans look out for one another," said Cyborg, walking up from behind Robin and levelling his sonic cannon at the Fearsome Five.

A green bird of prey soared down to join the Titans, morphing into Beast Boy as it landed. "We've never given up on each other," he said.

"And we never, _ever_ surrender," said Raven as the black dome of dark energy surrounding her dissipated.

"Titans, GO!" yelled Robin.

"Fearsome Five, attack!" Dr Light yelled back.

The two sides charged at each other. As he closed the distance, Robin whipped out his bo staff and used it to pole-vault over Dr Light. The Doctor fired at Robin as he landed, but the Teen Wonder rolled out of the way and threw another explosive disc at Dr Light. The disc took him by surprise, and it hit him in the chest, causing him to stagger backwards. Robin leapt at the Doctor, swinging his bo staff, but Dr Light activated a shield built into the arm of his suit. The solid wall of light caused Robin's staff to bounce off. Robin continued to attack, trying to get through the Doctor's defences, but Dr Light countered all his blows. Robin swung at Dr Light one more time, but when his staff hit the light-shield, it snapped, leaving the Teen Wonder holding a useless rod. He tossed away the broken weapon and backpedalled furiously. Dr Light extinguished the shield, and extended a whip made of light from his suit.

"My turn, I believe," said the Doctor as he cracked the whip in Robin's direction. Robin dodged the first few blows, but the Doctor got lucky on one of his strikes, and lashed Robin on his arm, cutting through the heat resistant fabric and opening a gash in his arm. As he retreated, he glanced at his friends. Raven was stuck behind a shield of dark energy, blocking a barrage of Jinx's hexes.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," chanted Raven as she tried to maintain the shield. She was hovering about two feet above the ground, sitting in a meditation position. Sweat ran down her face from the mental exertion. Jinx fired a hex above Raven's head, and it hit the building behind her, causing a massive explosion. A large chunk of rubble fell onto Raven's shield, shattering on impact, but the force of the blow was too much for the shield. The black energy field shimmered out of existence, and Jinx fired another hex at Raven, knocking her down.

Beast Boy was struggling against Psimon. He morphed a ferruginous hawk and tried to attack Psimon from above, but his opponent blasted him out of the air. He landed and morphed into an elephant and charged at Psimon, but he calmly levitated himself out of harm's way, blasting Beast Boy as he passed. The green-skinned teenager changed forms again, becoming a tyrannosaurus, and he opened his mouth to bite his enemy. Psimon fired a blast of psychic energy into Beast Boy's mouth, and he howled in pain, returning to human form, clutching his sore mouth.

Cyborg was grappling with Mammoth. He tried to get one of his hands free so he could fire off one of his sonic cannons, but Mammoth was relentlessly holding on. Cyborg head butted Mammoth, stunning his opponent. Mammoth relinquished his hold on Cyborg. Cyborg changed his hand into his sonic cannon and fired at Mammoth, hitting the muscular teen in the shoulder. Mammoth recovered quickly, and lashed out at Cyborg, sending him flying.

Starfire was launching a barrage of starbolts at Shimmer. The green energy gouged huge chunks out of the pavement as Shimmer dodged the blasts. One of the starbolts hit near Shimmer's feet, knocking her over. She grabbed a chunk of debris nearby and it changed into a diamond. Shimmer held the diamond in front of her, and it deflected the starbolts fired at her. Starfire blasted her with her eyebeams, but Shimmer reflected the beams back at Starfire, hitting her in the face. The Tamaranean woman screamed in pain as she fell out of the sky, hitting the pavement hard.

Robin yanked out his communicator and yelled into it.

"Kid Flash, NOW!"

A yellow and red blur raced past him, and Kid Flash tackled Shimmer, bringing her to the ground.

"What the–?" yelled Shimmer.

"Kid Flash," he said. "Fastest Boy Alive." (9)

From where he was laying a few metres away, Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at Shimmer's shield, and the diamond shattered. He fired a second sonic blast, this time hitting her in the head, knocking her out.

Kid Flash spun his arm incredibly quick, causing a whirlwind to form around his arm. The whirlwind struck Mammoth, blowing him backwards. Beast Boy morphed into a rhinoceros and charged Mammoth, and he was knocked down.

Robin threw three explosive discs at Psimon, but the psychic destroyed all three of them. A pink burst of energy struck him from behind, exploding on impact. Psimon collapsed, revealing Jinx, her eyes still glowing pink and her hand still upraised from firing the hex.

Dr Light was slowly backing away from the fight. "When the going gets tough," he muttered, "the wise man gets going."

Behind him, someone cleared their throat. He spun around, and saw Raven, her eyes glowing red, with tentacles of dark energy surrounding her. The Doctor shrieked in fright and his face went very, very pale. Robin leapt into the air with a yell, planting his boot squarely on Dr Light's head. (10) The doctor collapsed with a sigh, as if it was all too much for him. Raven landed next to Robin.

"How's your arm?" she asked.

"It's not that bad," said Robin, presenting his injury for inspection.

Raven studied the wound for a few seconds, then ripped off the hem of her cloak and wrapped it around the gash.

"You're lucky," she said as she finished binding Robin's injury. "The high heat of the whip cauterised the wound instantly."

"Thanks," he said. He looked over at his teammates. Starfire had a nasty bruise on her face from where Shimmer had redirected her own eyebeams back at her.

"You okay, Star?" he asked.

She nodded. "I will be."

"What about you, Beast Boy?"

The green-skinned teenager was clutching his mouth. "M'mouff'sh shore," he mumbled.

"Your mouth's sore?" asked Cyborg. Beast Boy nodded.

"Good," said Raven. "Now we don't have to listen to your bad jokes."

"Heeey!"

"Guys, guys," said Robin. "You can kill each other later. Right now we need to get the other villains." He looked over at Kid Flash and Jinx, who had been having a quiet discussion with each other.

"You two ready?" he asked.

Kid Flash nodded. "We're ready," he said.

Cyborg held out his right arm and tapped on the miniature touch screen he'd built in.

"I've got a lock on the tracker," he said. "It's five blocks south-east from here."

* * *

><p>The explosion blew a massive hole in the wall, kicking up dust and debris. All the villains presented choked and coughed as dust blew into their mouths, and all of them panicked when they heard Robin yell the dreaded war cry: "Titans, GO!"<p>

The five members of the Titans West burst through the breach in the hideout and began their attack.

Starfire fired a flurry of starbolts at Cinderblock, causing the golem-like creature to stagger backwards. Angel flew up next to her and tried to hit Starfire with both of her wings, but Starfire blasted her with her eyebeams. Robin was fighting a horde of Billy Numerous clones. He wasn't too worried; every attack he launched was guaranteed to hit one of the clones, whereas the Billies had to watch where they were punching so they didn't hit each other. Beast Boy morphed into a gorilla and fought with Private H.I.V.E. and Steamroller. Adonis tried to sneak up on Beast Boy, but Raven screamed in anger and fired a massive blast of dark energy at him, absolutely shredding his new power-suit in less than a second. Adonis collapsed, unconscious, and Raven found herself under attack from Kyd Wykkyd and See-More. Control Freak had gotten his hands on a Clash of the Planets laser-sword, and was swinging wildly at Cyborg. Gizmo hovered above the melee, uncertain of what to do.

"Kludge it," he decided, flying towards the gaping breach in the wall. "I'm getting out of—huh?"

Kid Flash had raced out of nowhere and was blocking his path.

"Now's the time you're thinking, '_I probably shouldn't have hooked up with these Fearsome Five guys_,'" said the Fastest Boy Alive. "Hate to say it, but told you!"

Cyborg and Control Freak landed next to him, and Cyborg paused in mid-punch to show Kid Flash an annoyed look.

"Sorry I'm late," said Kid Flash with a wink. "I had to pick up a friend."

Jinx, the friend in question, walked through the hole to stand next to Kid Flash.

"Ooh, not again," moaned Gizmo.

"Sorry," said Jinx, before she snapped her fingers and blew the boy genius away with a snap of her fingers.

Cyborg turned back to Control Freak. "I was expecting that, this time," he said. Control Freak nodded. Cyborg smiled and punched the amateur villain's lights out. (11)

Once Kid Flash and Jinx _finally_ arrived, the outcome, already in the Titans favour, was no longer in doubt. The heroes won, hands down.

* * *

><p>Jinx was sitting on her bed, wondering what would happen to her now. She'd always wanted to be respected, but she thought that the only way someone who could give people bad luck by snapping her fingers could only be evil. She'd tried to earn respect as a villain, but all she got was fear from civilians, and disdain from Madame Rouge, her former idol. She'd finally earned respect when she became a hero, but people still had a lingering fear of her. She hoped one day that that fear would be gone...<p>

Her musings were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"It's not locked," she called out.

The door hissed open, and Robin walked through.

"Oh, hey," she said.

"Thanks for your help with the Fearsome Five," he said.

"No problem," replied Jinx, not really meaning it.

"Betraying people that trust you is hard," said Robin, catching her attention. "And believe me, I know. But sometimes, it's even harder to do the right thing." The Teen Wonder sighed, and sat down next to her. "When I betrayed my teammates, back when I became Slade's apprentice, it broke my heart. But it was something I had to do, because if I didn't," he swallowed, "they'd die, and it would be my fault they were dead."

"So you were blackmailed into being his apprentice...?" asked Jinx.

Robin nodded. "He infected my friends with nano-bots, and if I didn't do what he ordered, he'd activate them. I-I became his apprentice to save their lives. He actually did activate the nano-bots, once." Robin closed his eyes, as if to close his view of that horrible memory. "That was one of the worst days of my life."

He cleared his throat. "But enough about me," he said. "Like I said before, thanks for your help." He placed something in her hand: a yellow disc, with a black circle on the top. The circle was divided by a grey capital 'T'.

"I'm sorry I didn't give you a communicator earlier," he continued. "But all of the spares were destroyed when I activated the self destruct, and once we did build more, we were kinda busy, so I didn't have much time to hand them out." He smiled. "Welcome to the Teen Titans, Jinx."

Jinx grinned. It was probably a pretty stupid looking grin, but she didn't really care. "Thanks, Robin."

Robin got up to leave, but paused in the doorway. "By the way, you look good with your hair down." He left, closing the door behind him. She hadn't bothered to style her pink hair into her normal devil horn style, leaving it hanging loose. She'd been absently twirling her black hair-bands around her finger the whole time. Jinx looked at them critically for a second, then her eyes flashed pink and the hair-bands snapped. She wouldn't need those anymore...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

1. Regular readers will recognise the references to the previous three episodes, Titans North, Titans South, and Vanishing Act.

2. In Ravaged Part II, Robin and Starfire took a pretty bad beating. But you regulars already know that.

3. Raven got pretty angry at Terra when she betrayed them, and I guess she's still a little angry about that stupid stunt he pulled in Masks. (She has a _very_ good memory.)

4. I quote Star Wars a lot. This time, Return of the Jedi.

5. In the original comics, Shimmer could actually use her powers on things up to three feet away, but I depowered her a little because she's a teenager in this story.

6. Slightly modified Lightspeed quote. But surely you can see that.

7. The Fearsome Five's line-up in this story is almost identical to the original Fearsome Five team. I replaced Gizmo with Jinx to suit the story, but that was the only change I made.

8. Again with the 'bad feeling' line from Star Wars. You should know that bad things happen when someone says "I have a _bad_ feeling about this". It's practically a universal law. Phoenix Wright also says it a lot...right before something bad happens. Go figure.

9. Another blatant Lightspeed quote.

10. Me: To Dr Light, I bequeath...a boot to the head. And one more for Jenny and the wimp.

"Boot to the head" is a trademark of the Frantics, from their Last Will and Testament skit. Look up Phoenix Wright: Boot to the Head on YouTube, by CMSPyrowolf, for one of the best versions.

11. Shout-out to Titans Together, but it was pretty damn obvious.

Before I go, I would like to give a big thank you to everyone who has read/reviewed/faved any of my stories so far. You guys are awesome! The next episode is called Hot and Cold, is another TTG based episode, and stars Kid Flash and Jinx, but those who've actually read TTG will already know what happens. But don't spoil it for those who haven't read the comics! I hope you guys look forward to it.

-ShortyBoss.


End file.
